Attuma (Earth-616)
, former ally of Byrrah, Krang, Ikthon, Dr. Dorcas, Tiger Shark, Tyrak, Red Ghost, Ghaur | Relatives = Andromeda (daughter); Lady Gevan (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantic Ocean | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 410 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | Citizenship = Atlanteans | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Barbarian chieftain | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = Skarka, North Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #33 | Death = | HistoryText = Attuma was born into the tribe of Homo Mermanus who eschewed civilization to live as underwater nomadic barbarians. By some unrecorded method, Attuma was endowed with strength far surpassing that of his people. Nearing adulthood, Attuma learned of a prophecy, in the lost Atlantean Chronicles, of a conqueror who would take the empire of Atlantis by force. Believing himself to be that conqueror, Attuma moved to a position of leadership over his barbaric brethren, and launched an attack on the city of Atlantis and its ruler, Prince Namor, also known as the Sub-Mariner. Attuma was helped by the betrayal of Lady Dorma, who was seeking revenge for Namor's dismissal of her love. Dorma then sought rescue for Atlantis and Namor by eliciting help from the hero team Fantastic Four, who, with Namor, ousted Attuma's troops . Attuma turned his attention to conquering the surface world. In his first early attempts, he employed huge engines of destruction, namely the giant transport Robotron (defeated by Wasp and Giant-Man) and the so-called "tidal expander" (defeated by the Avengers). He was among the many menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm . Soon, Attuma returned to invading Atlantis and fighting Namor. His schemes involving stolen alien robots, an alliance with the Atlantean traitor Byrrah, framing Namor for burrowing under Manhattan (thwarted by Namor with help from Stingray and Triton) , and the creation of Octo-Meks (octopus-shaped fighting machines). All failed, largely due to Namor's heroics. Attuma's early success at ruling Atlantis came when Namor was banished by his countrymen. Attuma and his forces easily moved in, and Attuma sat on the throne only briefly before Namor returned to rescue his city and receive the offer to rule once more. Attuma later began teaming up with surface-dwelling scientists and criminals. His first such team-up with the Red Ghost, in order to control the world's porpoises to invade Atlantis, was defeated by the Defenders, of whom Namor was a member. Another time, Attuma succeeding in capturing Namor with the help of Dr. Joe Jennings and Tiger Shark, but Namor was freed by Doctor Doom who at the time wanted Namor as his ally. Attuma at one point captured the Avengers so that he could mind-control them into capturing Namor for himself, but the Avengers were freed by Doom and they joined together to defeat Attuma. In one of his most ambitious plans, Attuma captured the mutant Jean Grey in hopes to begin a plan to create a barbarian mutant army by breeding with mutants. Grey (who at the time was bodily replaced by the Phoenix Force) easily escaped capture. When Namor abdicated his throne and later joined the hero team Avengers full-time, Attuma convinced Atlanteans that Namor preferred the surface world. Coupled with the fact that Attuma's hordes helped Atlantis defeat a civil war faction, the Atlanteans agreed to have Attuma and his forces serve as Atlantis' troops. Attuma quickly seized the advantage to rule Atlantis entirely. Namor was also married to the hero Marrina at the time, and Attuma captured her set a trap for his archenemy. Namor confronted Attuma, who convinced Namor that the Atlanteans preferred Attuma's rule. Namor returned with the Avengers and Alpha Flight to rescue Marrina and Attuma was left on the throne. Eventually, Attuma's Atlantis and the Lemurians, another undersea-dwelling race, found themselves at war. Each civilization believed the other was responsible for attacking the other, but in reality the weapon in question was fired by the High Evolutionary, hoping to sterilize what he perceived were "dead-end" races. The Avengers helped the two races discover the truth, and they both launched attacks on the Evolutionary's forces, helping the Avengers ultimately defeat the villain's plans. (The sterilization of the race has since been disproved.) Attuma later joined the Deviant Lord Ghaur in forming an alliance to take over the world through the re-creation of the Serpent Crown. In preparation for this, Attuma led Atlantean and Lemurian armies against the surface world to weaken the United States, in which battle Namor confronted them and appeared to have died. Attuma was also confronted by the hero Andromeda, who revealed that she was Attuma's daughter before escaping to lead rebellion forces against Attuma. Soon, Attuma's forces begin to loose their war against the surface world. After a final defeat, Attuma was captured and taken into custody to stand trial at the United Nations' World Court, the outcome of which remains unrevealed. Months later, Attuma resumed his attack on the surface world, claiming that humans (specifically, a Japanese whaling ship) were disrupting Atlantean food supplies. He was stopped by Namor and his ally Sunfire, and returned to Atlantis, content that he was able to at least destroy the Japanese ship. Attuma was defeated by the villainous Sea Leopard, who since 1915 was guarding a research vessel that was lost searching for a valuable metal ore near Atlantis. Attuma was forced to band together alongside Namor and Andromeda (who were searching for the ore) to fight the Sea Leopard and another searcher, the Black Moray. Andromeda helped Attuma survive the encounter, but refused to return to Atlantis with him, to Attuma's anger. Later, Attuma's ship recovered the monstrous Hulk who was found dying in the ocean. Hulk was given a serum that allowed him to survive underwater, and he escaped, but not before Attuma's scientist learned to replicate Hulk's gamma ray-induced superhuman powers. After testing it on his assistant Vashti, Attuma was given Hulk-like powers and he began a rampage through Atlantis. Attuma was confronted by both Namor and the Hulk and defeated, leading to Namor reclaiming his throne shortly afterward. Attuma returned to leading his barbarian brethren, until he decided to attack Atlantis once again. At the same time, Namor and his fellow Defenders Hulk and Doctor Strange were magically cursed by Yandroth, their former enemy. The curse transported Namor away, leaving Attuma's forces free to conquer Atlantis. Namor tried to recover the throne, but each time was foiled by the Defenders' curse. Fear Itself When the Serpent was freed by Skadi, he called seven hammers to Earth. Attuma was transformed by one of these hammers into Nerkkod, Breaker of Oceans. In the final battle agains the Serpent, Attuma's hammer is taken from him as well as the hammers of the other The Worthy. His status after stop being Nerkkod is unknown. | Powers = Attuma enjoys the benefits of his Atlantean nature. However, Attuma is a mutant among his race and many of his natural Atlantean attributes are considerably more developed than the vast majority of his race. Amphibious Physiology: Attuma, like Namor, is capable of breathing both on land and underwater, whereas most Atlanteans can only survive out of the water for about 10 minutes without artificial aid. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Attuma's physical senses, like all those of his race, is specifically adapted to living in the ocean. Attuma's eyes are capable of seeing with perfect clarity, even in the near-total darkness of the ocean floor. He is also able to hear and smell under the water as well as humans do on land. Superhuman Strength: Attuma is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting at least 60 tons while his body is even slightly wet, whereas the average Atlantean can lift about 4 tons. However, as Attuma's body dries, his physical strength dwindles at a steady pace. He has shown to lift about 40 tons while his body is dry. It is presumed that his strength would decrease further the longer he is unexposed to water. Superhuman Speed: Attuma can run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. His superior speed also extends into swimming and he can reach a top speed of about 60 miles per hour, roughly equal to Namor. Superhuman Stamina: Attuma's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, or most Atlanteans for that matter. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Attuma's stamina, much like his strength, is dependent upon his contact with water. As his body dries, his physical stamina diminishes to an as yet unknown low. Superhuman Agility: Attuma's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Attuma's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Attuma's body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human being, and the vast majority of his race. Attuma can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, exposure to extremes in temperature and pressures, without sustaining physical injury. His durability is also dependent upon water. As he dries, his body's resistance to injury diminishes but does immediately increase the moment he makes contact with water. | Abilities = Attuma is a formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = Lift 40 tons in air, about 60 tons in water. | Weaknesses = Attuma, like all Atlanteans, is dependent upon water to maintain his usual level of vitality. The longer he is away from water, his physical attributes will diminish to an as yet unknown minimum level. It is possible that being out of the water for days at a time could result in death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Unique three-bladed sword that weighs 50 pounds Formerly: * Hammer of Nerkkod | Notes = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe | Trivia = | Links = * - February 1965 * - June 1965 | OtherMedia = *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Attuma and the Masters of Evil overthrow Namor by using Sonic Emitters to warp the Atlanteans minds against him. The heroes confront Attuma and Tiger Shark and defeat him later. }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 40 Category:Strength Class 60 Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Fear Itself Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Namor Villains Category:Defenders Villains